Shadow El Héroe Oscuro
by PunkNight
Summary: Barbaros saqueaban pueblos robando mientras el Rey,conciente de todo se mofaba ante la mas cruel situacion,¿que pasara cuando Dick,quien presencio la ejecutacion de su padre de niño,quiera tomar justicia con sus manos? "El unico metodo es venganza" RxS


**Los Teen Titans no me pertenecen, sino a Glen Murakami, DC Comics y Warner. Solo me adjudico la trama**

* * *

**Shadow; El héroe Oscuro.**

_**Capitulo I: Shadow**_

"_En los tiempos de Dioses, jefes militares y reyes, un pueblo desabastecido pedía a gritos un héroe"_

En aquella época, los pueblos eran saqueados constantemente, eran muchos los ladrones en los alrededores que disfrutaban despojar a los habitantes de sus riquezas: tomando prendas, piedras preciosas, objetos de gran valor, y en algunos de los casos, robaban caballos para poder desplazarse a su gusto.

Por los días la gente podía estar tranquila, a la luz del día era mas fácil poder dedicarse al comercio y hacer las actividades rutinarias; como salir de casería, pescar, cultivar frutas y verduras, engordar al ganado… Pero sobre todo vender. El comercio era muy importante, sin él, la economía del pueblo estaría en grandes problemas.

Todo cambiaba por las noches, e incluso, aun cuando faltaban escasas horas para que el sol se escondiera, era ahí cuando los ladrones, mejor conocidos como bárbaros, llegaban cabalgando con antorchas ardiendo en fuego, riendo y disfrutando de lo que era su diversión, y si alguien se les atravesaba, no dudaban en eliminar al ser que les estorbara en el momento. Por las mañanas se recibían noticias horrendas, estos rebeldes hacían tantos destrozos… hasta robaban mujeres hermosas, sin importar su edad ni condición social, para extender su legado.

De todo esto estaba conciente el Rey Snake Von Luxemburg, sabia perfectamente las desdichas de su gente, sabia que personas eran arrebatadas de sus familias, de como se ahogaban en pobreza… Pero el solo se reía a grandes carcajadas y se mofaba de la más cruel situación, hasta cobraba mas impuestos; durante una larga temporada cobró por cada puerta y ventana que cada casa poseyera, tan solo para incrementar su fondo monetario. A él le importaba únicamente su riqueza, su estatus social y su hijo; Karras, un jovencito de escasos nueve años, pronto su blanca niñez seria corrompida por el poder y el dinero.

A las afueras de aquel desgraciado pueblo, habitaban en una pequeña y humilde choza una familia formada únicamente por un padre devoto; viudo, y su pequeño niño de diez años, llamado Dick. Eran muy pobres, pero a pesar de eso vivían felizmente teniéndose unos a otros, sin la presencia de una madre. En algunas ocasiones también eran victimas de robos, muy vagamente, casi no poseían objetos que los asaltantes pudiesen considerar valioso.

Durante los días de felicidad, padre e hijo, pasaban las horas hablando casi de cualquier cosa, Dick disfrutaba mucho estando en compañía de su padre, quien le contaba fantásticas historias acerca de cómo algún día un noble y valeroso héroe llegaría y libraría a todo el pueblo de la opresión despojando al Rey de su trono, y derrotando aquellos bárbaros que atemorizaban a su gente. Y en la noche, en la oscuridad alumbrándose con una vela a punto de terminarse, el pequeño escuchaba añorando una figura materna, anécdotas de cómo era su mamá, de lo bella y bondadosa que era.

Esos días estaban a punto de terminar… Cierta vez se escucho el sonido de los corceles del palacio acercándose a su hogar, su Majestad Snake había mandado a sus caballeros a pedir a la fuerza los impuestos que el padre de Dick no había pagado.

– Escóndete – Le había dicho a su pequeño hijo, él, sin vacilar obedeció saliendo por una ventana trasera que daba hacia el bosque, refugiándose entre los altos y frondosos arbustos, no tan lejos como para no escuchar, pero no tan cerca como para ser descubierto. Poco después vio como los caballeros tiraban con brusquedad la puerta de su hogar, de cómo entraban imponentes con sus gruesas armaduras, de como sacaban filosas espadas que apuntaban hacia su único familiar, pero sobre todo, miró el miedo en los ojos de su padre.

– Entréguenos el dinero que le debe a nuestro Rey – Hablo secamente el mas alto de los tres caballeros que invadían el lugar.

– N-no les debo nada – Contesto el padre de Dick intentando aparentar una tranquilidad que no sentía.

– No se haga el listo, páguenos y nos iremos sin lastimarlo – Ordenó otro.

– No tengo dinero – Dijo, lenta y cautelosamente.

– Ese no es nuestro problema. El Rey nos dio una orden y debemos cumplirla. – Exclamo con seriedad otro, poniéndole el filo de la espada al cuello – Pague ahora, o sufra las consecuencias.

– Por favor, soy pobre… Cazo y pesco para comer, cultivo vegetales para alimentarme… ¡No tengo ningún trabajo! ¡Les pido piedad! – Suplicó por última vez, antes de que los hombres armados intentaran atarlo por las manos.

El campesino retrocedió escapando por la misma ventana de donde Dick había salido, se escucho la gruesa voz de uno de los hombres dando la orden de atraparlo. El padre del pequeño corrió tan rápido como sus pies le permitían. Lamentablemente, los caballos eran más rápidos que aquel pobre humano. Tropezó con una piedra y los caballeros no tuvieron piedad, los animales le pasaron encima, resistió aquel peso e intento pararse y correr al lado contrario. Fue demasiado tarde, los hombres lo tomaron por las ropas golpeándolo, ocasionando que cayera inconsciente. De todo esto, Dick había sido espectador, había sido horrorizado al ver la escena de cómo agredían a su padre, y ahora, observaba en silencio, aguantando las lagrimas que querían salir, como lo ataban de manos y pies, como le cubrían la cara con una capucha negra, de cómo su cuerpo inmóvil aun con vida, era amarrado a una de las cuerdas de un caballo, de cómo los hombres malvados montaban sus corceles y de cómo se alejaban perdiéndose entre la maleza del bosque. Algo era seguro, si esa tarde su padre no había muerto, durante unas horas, o días si tenía suerte, seria juzgado ante el mismo Rey, y seria ejecutado.

Dick, miro el camino que ahora estaba vacío, temblando, dejando que las lágrimas resbalaran por sus pálidas mejillas, ya que era inevitable, estaba solo de ahora en adelante.

Durante largos minutos se mantuvo escondido, su mente repetía las imágenes de lo sucedido una y otra vez, ¿Qué podría hacer ahora? Era un niño al cual le habían arrebatado a su única familia, se había quedado huérfano sin poder hacer nada para impedirlo… ¡Y eso hacia que un gran coraje invadiera su cuerpo! Su sangre ardiendo en furia, sentimientos violentos, sus músculos aun no desarrollados estaban tensos y su diminuta mano hecha puño. Pensaba, imaginaba y sobre todo se preguntaba… ¿Qué hubiese sucedido si él, en aquel momento, hubiera salido de su escondite para ayudar a su padre?... Nada, nada hubiera cambiado. Él era simplemente un niño.

¿Qué podría hacer? ¿Vengarse? No, no ahora. Ahora era un muchachito indefenso y frágil, sabia que si esa misma noche se diría al gran castillo para matar al Rey Snake, él seria el vencido y no lograría nada.

Motivado, se propuso ser el gran héroe del cual su padre le había contado; el héroe que su gente necesitaba; el héroe que derrocaría al Rey y libraría al pueblo de la opresión, pero sobre todo, el héroe que lo ayudaría a realizar su venganza.

Se interno en la profundidad del bosque, no podía regresar a vivir a su antiguo hogar, ahí solo encontraría recuerdos que lo harían perderse en un mundo subrreal, donde creería que nada paso y que lo que estaba viviendo era mas que una cruel pesadilla. Además, si el Rey llevaba un censo sobre todos sus habitantes sabrían que él faltaría, y los caballeros armados volverían por él para llevarlo a un destino igual, o similar al de su padre.

Creció como un niño solitario que no confiaba en nadie, aprendiendo a vivir en un estilo de anarquía; por su cuenta, con sus reglas, sin que nadie le dijera que hacer. Desarrollo habilidades para cazar, pescar, trepar árboles y hacer armas a partir de trozos de madera y rocas. Era un nómada, nunca se quedaba en un mismo lugar; un día podía estar refugiado en una cueva mirando como las gotas de lluvia caían en cantidades impresionantes, escuchando truenos y rayos, soportando el frío… Y otros días, podía dormir arriba de un árbol, o simplemente, en la tierra, escondido entre las ramas, el pasto y los arbustos.

De vez en cuando, lograba encontrarse con una niña pequeña que, tal vez de su misma edad, era muy pálida y en su frente estaba incrustada una extraña gema. Su mirada siempre era la misma, miedo y desconfianza. Muchas veces Dick se preguntaba el porque de esos sentimientos que fácilmente podían notar, ¿seria ella una ladrona? ¿Una bruja? ¿Una niña perdida nada más? … ¿o tal vez, una huérfana como el?

A pesar de que el se había jurado estar solo, pensó que ella podría ser la compañía que necesitaba, intento hablarle todas las ocasiones en las que se encontraban, y en todas esas ocasiones, ella siempre salía huyendo.

Y así pasaron los años.

Cada día repasaba o modificaba los pasos de un gran plan que había creado para llevar a cabo su venganza, el primer paso era robar una espada del salón de armas de su Majestad.

Escondido, Dick estudio de todo, desde la rutina del Rey y sus súbditos, el cambio de turno de distintos guardias del castillo y las distintas formas de poder penetrar en el, tanto, que pudo crear un mapa con todas los cuartos, pasillos, habitaciones escondidas y pasadizos secretos; solo faltaba una habitación, el Gran Salón de Armas.

Cuando se encontraba dentro del castillo recorría cada pasillo y habitación sin ser descubierto, su meta era encontrar dicho salón, el cual, según los rumores que escuchaba del pueblo, estaba muy bien escondido, siendo el Rey uno de los únicos que sabían la forma de llegar a el. ¿Por qué un salón estaría tan resguardado?

Le tomo mucho tiempo encontrarlo, exactamente tres meses, aunque una vez que lo logro una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro… Al parecer, la fase uno de su plan estaba a punto de comenzar.

Cierta noche cerca de las once, se infiltro por los establos que el castillo poseía, esa era una de las zonas "seguras", la oscuridad predominaba y no había mucha vigilancia además de los equinos que bufaban ante un movimiento repentino.

Con pasos lentos, sigilosos, y seguros se fue adentrando a la gran fortaleza, siguiendo el mapa guardado en su memoria; "_cincuenta pasos al norte, veinte al este, pasando por la habitación del hermano del Rey seguir derecho hasta encontrar la antigua habitación de la Reina, entrar a esta, dirigirse al librero ubicado en la esquina izquierda, al lado de la "silla real", tomar el libro verde con la escritura "Diario" el cual activara una palanca escondida que abrirá un túnel, se verán escaleras que llevaran cuesta abajo,, finalmente, caminar hasta encontrar el Gran Salón de Armas." _Se repetía constantemente para evitar olvidarlo mientras seguía el camino.

¡Y Ahí estaba! ¡El Gran Salón de Armas del cual casi nadie sabia de su ubicación!... había numerosas armas; espadas de oro, hierro, cobre… Arcos hechos de metal, miles de escudos fundidos en hierro con el emblema de la familia Von Luxemburg, lanzas… Pero lo que mas atemorizó, fueron las maquinas de muerte que también estaban ahí, en la parte mas oscura del salón se podían admirar instrumentos de tortura; La Doncella de Hierro, la Pera, la Cuna de Judas, las Garras de Gato,, todo eso y muchos mas métodos estaban. Dick pudo comprender el porque la habitación estaba tan escondida y el porque de que casi ningún ser vivo supiera de la existencia de ella, el Gran Salón de Armas era también una mazmorra… ¿Su padre habría pasado por alguno de ellos?... ¡No!... Era mejor no pensar en eso y concentrarse en su venganza.

Su mirada se fijo en una espada en especial, sabia que esa espada, forjada con un poderoso metal, había servido para la conquista de su pueblo, de igual forma, tenía gran valor histórico. Fascinado, la tomo entre sus manos, al hacerlo se sintió poderoso al tiempo en el que sentía una gran confianza dentro de su ser. Entonces decidió que era hora de salir del lugar.

A media noche Dick se encontraba fuera del castillo, con la espada, la cual seria su primer y última arma. Durante esa noche en su sueño, vio como dentro de unos años más llegaría decidido, valiente, sin temor alguno de salir herido, y matar a los que en su pasado habían causado desgracia.

Practico todos los días el arte del esgrima, entrenándose, estudiando desde el bosque las practicas de los caballeros del castillo, hasta que tuvo diecinueve años; a esa edad su cuerpo había desarrollado músculos, agilidad y resistencia, sus facciones de niño se transformaron en las de un joven varonil, su cabello, negro como la noche, caía rebeldemente a los costados de su rostro.

Mientras, el pueblo seguía cayendo ante los robos y los altos impuestos, los políticos de esa época decían la verdad con mentiras, explotaban a los campesinos hasta que no pudiesen laborar más para llevárselos hacia un futuro incierto, tal como el padre de Dick.

Y Snake cada vez se sentía más orgulloso de su hijo, Karras había crecido bastante bien, sus finas facciones y su cabello estaba graciosamente acomodado a los hombros, su porte siempre era perfectamente derecho, vestía un traje elegante el cual había sido mandado confeccionar con las telas mas finas que pudiesen haber en aquel entonces. Y como tal padre, tal hijo, pronto se vio involucrado en asuntos económicos y políticos, algún día el reinaría y debía de hacerlo de la misma manera que su padre, pero sobre todo, mantener la dinastía Von Luxemburg; para eso le habían comprometido con una princesa de un pueblo lejano, su compromiso aseguraría grandes cosas; estabilidad financiera, alianza entre pueblos y fuerza para luchar en cuanto hubiese una batalla por tierras.

De todo esto, Dick estaba enterado, regularmente hacia viajes al pueblo encubierto, pues robando desde prendas hasta telas de menos importancia podía confeccionarse ropa que le ayudarían no solo a vestirse, si no a poseer su propio traje y mantener su identidad en secreto. Este consistía en blusa como pantalones negros, ceñidos al cuerpo, así podría correr y trepar sin ningún problema de que la prenda se fuera a enredar con facilidad. Elaboro también un antifaz el cual cubriría sus celestes ojos, dispuesto a no ser descubierto ni manipulado por las expresiones de su mirada. Por ultimo, le faltaba un nombre… No podía darse a conocer como Dick, el hijo del campesino al cual se habían llevado ejecutar, no, debía de idear un nombre que lo definiera, con el cual se identificara en su presente y con el cual le recordaran en el futuro ¿pero cuál?... Debía de un nombre corto, sencillo pero con gran simbolismo, y entonces llego a su mente: Shadow.

Ahora llevaría a cabo la fase numero dos de su venganza, empezaría a atacar al Rey de la misma forma en el que él lo había hecho, y eso era; quitándole a sus seres más cercanos. Esa noche, asesinaría al compañero de juegos de la infancia de Snake, su hermano: Kio Von Luxemburg.

Kio, prácticamente, era un aliado potencial del Rey, segundo al mando y por lo tanto participaba activamente en decidir a quien ejecutar y a quien aun no le llegaba el turno.

Kio, era un ser un poco menos alto que Snake, más robusto y con facciones toscas, ojos penetrantes y con un caminar que parecía marcar territorio. Su aspecto era intimidante, pero más aterradora era su fama, a el se le conocía en todo el pueblo por su ferviente participación en los juzgados de campesinos, influyendo al Rey, que método de _absolución_ era el mejor. Hablaba como todo un anfitrión logrando hacer sentir seguro al condenado, poco después de ganar esa confianza daba su veredicto final; la pobre victima creyendo que estaría en buenas manos era llevado a calabozos donde experimenta el dolor en muchos niveles.

Las "Absoluciones" de Kio, podían hacer temblar al ser más valiente del lugar, sus métodos del perdón eran tan atroces, horrendos y sobre todo, tan inhumanos. Tal vez habría alguna conexión con la mazmorra de la antigua habitación de la Reina, tal vez… este era el comienzo del fin para la familia Von Luxemburg.

La frialdad de la noche, los destellos de las estrellas y el sonido de búhos y demás animales parecían anunciar que estaba cerna la media noche. Shadow, decidido y serio mirando el castillo recordó el camino a la habitación de su victima.

"_La habitación de Kio tiene un balcón, ahí él puede observar el pueblo y el jardín del castillo" _pensaba_ "A las doce con quince hay un cambio de guardias en todas las habitaciones y puertas de entrada, entonces el jardín estaría totalmente libre dándome entrada para subir hasta su habitación_"

Entonces espero, oculto entre los setos estéticamente recortados del jardín. Inmóvil miraba fijamente su objetivo, calculando… pensando… sacando mil probabilidades y analizando cada uno de los movimientos que pudiese hacer, imaginado todas las formas en que pudiese matarlo; desde la muerte mas indolora y rápida hasta la mas lenta y sádica imaginó.

El cambio de turno comenzó al ver al primer guardia cambiar de puesto, aquel robusto hombre de unos cuarenta y tantos años, de rostro cansado y amargado que vigilaba la puerta trasera camino dentro del lugar, eran cuestión de segundos antes de que el otro vigilante llegara a remplazar el puesto.

Rápidamente corrió en silencio hasta llegar a la pared del castillo, de su bolsillo saco dos dagas –las cuales había tomado prestado de la herrería del pueblo- con potente filo, las incrusto en la piedra del muro e impulsándose hacia arriba se le observaba escalando totalmente concentrado.

¿Qué estaría circulando en la mente de nuestro protagonista? ¿Ansias de luchar por la libertad? ¿Sentimientos revolucionarios?... No, su mente y cuerpo estaban nublados por los sentimientos de furia y rencor que había estando guardando por casi diez años.

Ya le faltaban cinco metros antes de llegar a la habitación tenuemente iluminada por las velas del imperial candelabro que relucía en el bien decorado techo. Los acabados más finos se presumían en ese cuarto tan majestuoso; los muebles de roble tenían diversos grabados, la mayoría relacionada con el legado de la familia, otros, con el propio simbolismo de la persona dueña del objeto. De igual forma, enormes libreros alojaban infinidad de libros viejos, polvorientos y sin embargo, con gran calidad. El satín era la tela que predominaba en la gran cama y la base de esta era de oro con diamantes y zafiros incrustados… Y ahí se le podía ver a Kio, dormido placidamente sobre el suave colchón y almohada de plumas de ganso. Tan tranquilo, emitiendo leves ronquidos y tan vulnerable…

Shadow sintió su sangre arder una vez más al ver las riquezas se él, el Rey, y toda su familia disfrutaban a cambio del esfuerzo de todos los días de los campesinos, sin obtener nada, absolutamente nada a cambio; solo gotas de sudor, sangre y ejecuciones.

– Es tu turno de ser juzgado – Habló Shadow sombríamente ubicado desde la esquina con menos luz del lugar.

Kio se movió con incomodidad, pero no despertó.

– Tus días están por terminar – Continuo con serenidad, y con las dagas aun en sus manos se acerco lentamente hacia su presa.

Ahí el hombre pareció despertar, moviendo los parpados pero sin lograr abrirlos.

– Kio Von Luxemburg – Agregó esta vez elevando el tono de su gruesa voz provocando al fin despertara mirando con las pupilas contraídas la punzante daga que amenazaba con entrar dentro de su ser – mi veredicto final es: la muerte.

– ¿¡Quien es usted! – Preguntó alarmado, la sorpresa y el miedo en su voz y mirada era evidente.

Shadow sonrío con autocomplacencia.

– El Ángel de la Muerte, he venido por ti

– ¡Déjese de tonterías y revéleme su identidad! – Exclamaba al tiempo en que cuidaba de sus movimientos, podía sentir en su piel el tacto de la filosa arma. – ¡Llamare a los guardias, esta invadiendo propiedad privada!

– Llámelos – Alentó – Nunca llegan a tiempo, y para cuando ellos estén aquí yo me habré ido.

– ¿¡Que quiere de mí! – Ni siquiera tragar saliva, la daga cada vez mas penetraba, lentamente, cuerpo.

– Hace nueve años hicieron algo imperdonable – Respondió tenso, intentando tranquilizar la potente furia que volvía a renacer en sus adentros. – Ahora, haré lo mismo.

– ¡Guardias! – Grito tan fuerte como sus pulmones le permitieron antes de que su voz se viera interrumpida ante la imponente daga que atravesaba su cuello. – Piedad… – Suplicó secamente al tiempo en que su vista se nublaba.

– No esta noche…

Se escuchó un grito, un largo, desgarrador y aterrador grito que estremeció a todo el castillo. Snake despertó sobresaltado e inmediato mando a los guardias a la habitación de su hermano.

Para cuando llegaron ya era tarde, en la escena del crimen el cadáver de Kio Von Luxemburg se encontraba pálido, la mueca en su rostro de dolor era indescriptible, su boca aun estaba abierta ante el último grito que había dado, y sus ojos con la pupila aun contraída parecían mirar al vacío.

En su cuello estaba la daga que le atravesaba, de ahí emanaba la viscosa, aun fresca, sangre que se extendía a través las sabanas de la gran cama. Y en su pecho yacía una misteriosa flor negra con el capullo abierto, lo más curioso de esta planta es que tenía espinas sin ser una rosa.

El rostro descompuesto del Rey miraba horrorizado junto con sus guardias la tétrica escena. A lo lejos Shadow ya estaba internado en el bosque, corría sintiéndose libre, con la sonrisa de niño que había desaparecido por tanto tiempo, y por primera vez se vio en un mar de felicidad; la segunda fase de su plan había resultado un éxito, estaba mas cerca de lograr su objetivo, cada acto, cada pensamiento y cada nueva promesa que se hacia así mismo lo llevaban a cumplir su venganza. Vengaría a su padre, y eso era todo lo que importaba.

En la mañana siguiente el pueblo ya sabía los eventos recientes, murmuraban acerca de ello siendo la noticia del año. El sinónimo de la crueldad había muerto.

"Otro asesinato" Exclamaban unos "¡Es nuestro héroe, la opresión esta en camino a ser abolida!" Gritaban eufóricos otros "¿Cuál será el próximo movimiento?" Se preguntaban demás personas.

Los campesinos parecían chiquillos hablando de sus juegos favoritos, entusiasmados, alarmados, asustados… El lugar entero era un campo de sentamientos que daba lugar a una nueva esperanza.

* * *

¡Hola, gente! ¿me recuerdan? xD ¿No?, bueno!

Para los que si, como veran, la historia esta totalmente reescrita :) Ojala les guste porque hace poco redescubri que esta trama estaba excelente.

Amm, la frase del principio es de Xena xD, me dio la idea... Bien, tendra un poco de romance, humor, aventura... de todo un poco. Y sera 100% RxS.

Sin mas que decir, nos leemos en la actualizacion

_Night!_


End file.
